This invention relates generally to wiring blocks and wiring block systems for use primarily in the communications industry. In particular, the invention relates to a hinged wiring block and to systems using a hinged wiring block.
Wiring blocks are designed to support voice and high speed data applications. They serve as the backbone for interconnecting national or international communication networks to the communication network of a particular business or other enterprise having a sufficient amount of telephone, data processing, and data transmitting lines to necessitate careful cable routing and identification. Wiring blocks also facilitate high density cable routing between the outside world and office complexes.
One well known wiring block is the 110A type wiring block from ATandT Technologies. The 110A type wiring block includes a base having integrally molded legs at each end thereof. The legs provide a space behind the wiring block (when mounted) for cables that are to be terminated on the wiring block. Further, each leg terminates at a respective foot, with each foot having a plurality of mounting holes therethrough. A wiring strip for receiving communication wires is secured to the base. The legs extend upwardly past the base and terminate at platforms. Opposing surfaces of each outer pair of the legs include a retaining edge for resiliently securing designation strips.
The 110A type wiring block suffers from several disadvantages and problems, the most significant of which is that the legs are permanently attached thereto and often obstruct wire/cable management during installations, moves and changes. In particular, any post-installation repairs require this type of wiring block to be removed from the surface to which it is attached, which is extremely difficult if not impossible at times. For example, rerouting of wires cannot be performed effectively because the wiring block (and the already connected wires) obstructs the cabling passage between the wiring strip and the wall. Temporary removal of the wiring block from the wall is also not advised because the connected wires make it very difficult to return the wiring block to its original location, especially without adding strain to the connected wires or pulling them loose.
Another type of wiring block is ATandT Technologies 110T type wiring block which does not have integrally molded legs, but is provided with a bracket having legs that may be removably attached to the base. The 110T type wiring block suffers from many of the same disadvantages as the 110A type wiring block. For example, the bracket of the 110T type wiring block must be attached prior to wiring the block. Accordingly, this bracket also obstructs wire/cable management during installations, moves and changes, including post-installation changes.
Yet another type of wiring block is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,030. This wiring block includes a base having at least one wiring strip snap lock mounted thereto and having a leg assembly snap lock mounted at each end of the base. The leg assemblies provide a space behind the wiring block (when mounted) for cables/wires that are to be terminated at the wiring block. The leg assemblies, however, must be fully assembled to the base to properly position and install the wiring block to a mounting surface. Then, the base must be disassembled from each leg to permit cable routing, adding to the installation time. In addition, termination of communication wires to the wiring strip is difficult to accomplish when the component parts are assembled. Alternatively, if the base is detached, the unsupported part must be handled while terminating the wires, making the task more difficult. Post-installation changes are also difficult. Although the wired base can be detached from the legs, it must either be held in one hand while servicing is performed or the base must be permitted to hang free, but with the risk that the wired connections may become strained or even pulled loose.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is still a need for a wiring block that may be installed prior to routing the cable, yet permits easy access to the cabling channel to facilitate easy termination of the communication wires and easy post-installation repairs.
The present invention is embodied in a hinged wiring block that may be installed prior to routing communication cables, yet permits easy access to the cabling channel to facilitate easy termination of the wires of the communication cables and easy post-installation repairs.
The wiring block of the present invention includes a base and a termination strip. The base includes a mounting portion, and first and second support members extending outwardly from the mounting portion. Preferably, the first and second support members are spaced apart to form a cabling channel therebetween for receiving cables of communication wires. The termination strip includes a row of spaced apart teeth defining a plurality of slots for receiving the communication wires.
A feature of the wiring block of the present invention is that the termination strip has a first end that is removably attached to the first support member and a second end that is hingedly connected to the second support member such that the termination strip is movable between a closed position wherein the first end of the termination strip is attached to the first support member closing off the cabling channel and an open position wherein the first end of the termination strip is detached and pivoted away from the first support member to form an opening therebetween to permit insertion and removal of communication wires through the opening between the first end of the termination strip and the first support member into and out of the cabling channel.
An advantage of the pivoting feature is that the termination strip remains attached to the base while still allowing it to swing open and closed, permitting easy, hands-free, access by the user. When the termination strip is swung open, the user is allowed to work on the cables after the wiring block is mounted to a surface and even after the cables are already routed and in place. Since the termination strip remains mounted to the base, both of the user""s hands remain free for post-installation repairs. In addition, the risk of wire disconnection is reduced since the termination strip does not hang loosely. The hinged design not only saves considerable time, but greatly reduces the work necessary to correct certain installation mistakes. The hinged design also allows the wiring block to be positioned and installed before the cable is routed. This allows the user to have total access to the cabling channel even after the hinged block is mounted onto a surface.
Another feature of the present invention is that the first mounting portion and the second mounting portion may be formed from a single base plate to provide greater structural integrity. In addition, the base plate may be provided with access holes or knockouts to permit cables to be inserted and routed through the base.
Another feature of the present invention is that the termination strip includes a latch for holding it firmly to the base. This prevents the termination strip from swinging open. As a result, the termination strip and base are securely positioned and fastened together on the hinged side, yet easily opened and closed with the latch on the other side.
A further feature of the present invention is that the hinge includes a stop mechanism that automatically stops the termination strip at an intermediate position between its closed and open positions. This provides the user with easy access to the wires and cables without independently handling the termination strip. The locked position also prevents damage to adjacent equipment when the wiring block is swung open. The user also has the option to open the wiring block completely so that the termination strip lays flat adjacent to the base when fully opened.
Yet another feature of the present invention are cable management clips that are slidably movable along the first and second mounting portions of the base toward the first and second supports, respectively. The cable management clips are easily assembled to the wiring block and are used to more efficiently organize and manage the cables associated with the wiring block.
Another feature of the present invention is a hinged cable management block that may be used with the hinged wiring block. Both provide total access to the cabling channel and the cable management block is used to organize and tie down patch cords and jumpers.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.